


Wedding Night

by Vizhi0n



Series: Dead Don't Sleep [4]
Category: The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, ME - Freeform, Spanking, i had to do it arrest, im so sorry, smut smut smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 01:48:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7825453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vizhi0n/pseuds/Vizhi0n
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Negan and Turtle's post-wedding nighttime shenanigans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Night

**Author's Note:**

> Set far after "Dead Don't Sleep" (and by far after I mean like a month)
> 
> I'm still on the N/T train, I promise I'll have other non related stuff up soon for those of you getting bored XD this was kind of a sporadic writing so I thought i'd post just for the sake of it. I hope I wrote Negan correctly XD enjoy!

"I can't believe Rick let us do this," Turtle lifted her arms, stretching. She began removing her prothetic arm, unbuckling it from around her chest and setting it on the nightstand, where it always went. Carol and Daryl had generously taken Susan for the night, allowing the newlyweds to spend some time alone.

Her dress hadn't been anything particularly special - just a sundress Jesus had found on a run. To her, it was a masterpiece. To her, the fact that only a handful of citizens from Alexandria had attended, including Glenn and Maggie and Jesus, was amazing.

Turtle felt loved. More so than she did at Sanctuary.

Negan, of course, had been married in his standard jacket and jeans and boots. The resources had been scare, the ceremony brief, but Gabriel had done such a fantastic job that the simplicity of his words made it far more memorable than what any average wedding could have done. And Carol had baked a cake.

"I'll take this as a fucking honeymoon," Negan winked, removing his jacket. "Wish we had the ole' tree house, huh?"

"Yeah," Turtle huffed. "As long as we're together, anything works."

"Even the roof?" Negan licked his lips and slid onto the bed, lips latching onto Turtle's throat. "I have this great image of us fucking under the stars - me eating you out, then having you ride my dick-"

"We can do that inside. It's cold out there," Turtle pouted when Negan pulled away, grinning when he went for her lips. "We already experimented in the closet and traumatized Carl by accident. Wouldn't want that to happen again."

"Or get frostbite on lil' Negan."

"You are so weird," Turtle laughed as Negan tackled her, pinning her shoulders to the mattress and assaulting her with kisses. "I like weird."  
"Uh-huh," Negan tugged at her dress. "Take that shit off for me."

"Hold up, don't rip it. Michonne might use it if she and Rick ever, ya know, seal the deal," Turtle wrested with the dress, pulling it over her head and tossing it aside. Negan's shirt came next, and she took the opportunity to flip him over and slid atop him, staring down at his bare chest.

"Admiring the view?"

"Yeah," Turtle breathed. She gently touched his bicep before leaning down and tugging his upper lip with her teeth. He smiled, and she smirked as he slid a hand up her thigh.

"Hold the fuck up," Negan grunted, sitting up. Without warning his fingers slid up her chest to tug away her bra, fingers biting into her skin. He kissed her, hard, before gesturing her to move.

"Get on your hands and knees."

Turtle's eyelashes fluttered. She fake pouted once again, pretending to whine. "But Negan…"

"You wanna make me fucking mad?"

"What'll happen if you get mad?" Turtle purred. She tugged at his pants. "You won't punish me, will you?"

"Absolutely, doll. Hands and knees. Now."

"So bossy," Turtle cooed, chuckling as she obeyed his command slid onto her hands and knees, eyes focused on the headboard of the bed. She knew what he was going to do - it always started like this. The inside of her thighs began to pulse and her legs trembled, the wetness seeping through her underwear.

"Be a good girl for Daddy, okay?"

"Yes," Turtle hissed through gritted teeth as he slipped a hand between her legs.

"Ass up."

It was far more comfortable like this, and Negan knew. She wouldn't have to keep all the weight on her one arm. She moved her torso, cheek pressed into the pillows. She felt his big hands tug at her underwear, sliding them down her thighs.

"That's a nice little cunt," he hissed. "Daddy's gonna feel fucking good inside there, right?"

"Y-yes."

"Baby, you've gotta be fucking wet for me or else it'll hurt a bit," Negan teased one finger in, slipping between her folds. She clenched around him, gasping, writhing in pleasure. She heard him chuckle darkly before he slid another finger in, spreading her leaking cunt wide.

"M-more, Daddy."

"What the fuck was that?" Negan leaned forward. "You want more, doll? Oh goddamn I'm going to feel so good inside you," he slid his fingers halfway out before thrusting them back in. Turtle pressed her face into the pillow and groaned, a long, drawn out noise that came from deep within her.

Negan pulled out his fingers and slapped her ass raw. Each hit sent her toes curling. She writhed beneath his grip and he laughed.

He unbuttoned his pants, undid his belt. Turtle heard the clothing slide down, kicked away.

"You want it slow or fast, doll?" Negan asked. "How hard do you want Daddy to fuck you?"

"Hard."

"Atta' girl."

She felt him lightly slide against the fold of her cunt, going torturously slow and he angled himself and snapped his hips forward, pushing inside her. He was so thick, to her - her small size made every part of him seem gigantic.

"Such a good fucking girl," Negan cooed. "You're doing so fucking well for Daddy."

"You gotta move," Turtle grunted. She felt him splay a hand across her smooth back, nails digging into her skin. He thrusts became more even, quick and deliberate. Turtle groaned, a laugh gurgling from inside her. She tried to wriggle her hips but Negan held her in a vice grip.

"I've missed fucking you and I love fucking you," Negan said through gritted teeth. His balls slapped against her backside and his words became breathy moans. "Daddy loves fucking his sweet, babygirl."

"I love you," Turtle gasped. Her walls clenched around him and she came, shuddering and curling into herself. Negan was next, pulling out quickly and stroking himself as he spurted onto her backside.

He cleaned her up before crawling into bed. Turtle immediately planted kisses against his throat, his lips, and his forehead. He enveloped her in his warm embrace, pulling her against him.

"Mm, love you," Negan mumbled against her skin. "I love you."

"Love you, too."  
~ ~ ~

Carl knocked on the door. He heard rustling, and he tilted his hot to the side. It was morning, early morning, and Alexandria was beginning to awaken.

"Hey, Tessa? Dad wants to see you."

No reply. He considered opening the door, but thought better of it when he heard the hard creaking of a straining bedspring and what sounded like the breathy, euphoric moans of a female and several forced, masculine sounding curses.

_Oh, hell no._

"Nevermind," Carl briskly walked the other direction

_Why is it always me?_


End file.
